


Lovers In a Dangerous Time: Ficlets

by ThroughTime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluffy fluff fluff, so far at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTime/pseuds/ThroughTime
Summary: Just some wee ficlets set in the LIADT universe that were either written separately or didn't make it into the final version.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 34
Kudos: 138





	Lovers In a Dangerous Time: Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ditty to cleanse my soul after that awful scene with Jocasta, so I hope you'll take some fluff as payment for the heartbreak. It takes place after the fade to black at the end of chapter 11, and is a wee bit NSFW. Much love❤️

**J** amie flopped down beside her, his skin sticky with sweat. As she wriggled closer to him, head resting in her palm so she could look at her spoils, her nipple caught uncomfortably on his side and rolled back to unstick herself. "Ow!" She laughed, hand coming up to cover her breast as she readjusted. Chuckling, Jamie peeled it back by the wrist and dipped his head, pressing a tender kiss to the soft pink flesh. She reached out and batted him on the chest, humming when he caught her and pulled her to his lips.

" _I_ can laugh, _you_ can't," she protested, though she grinned as their lips parted. 

"Twas only that ye made a face, kind of like a wee cheetie hissin'. I promise," Jamie said, pressing a kiss to the slope of her breast as he shimmied lower, "I wasna laughin' at ye bein hurt." His lips trailed lower, pointedly avoiding where she wanted him most as he licked the swell below. "I would _never_ laugh at ye bein' hurt," he added, and she began to giggle at his rather serious eye contact with her nipple, though the light, melodious sound was cut off by a gasp and a whine as he took it between his lips. Her hips shifting on their own accord, Claire cradled his head, keeping him there as he lavished the pebbled flesh with his mouth, sucking tenderly even as she pressed herself into him in a silent request for more. He pulled back long before she was ready for him to, asking "Are ye all right?" to the nipple, not the woman, and Claire shook her head.

"She's doing just fine, thank you for asking. Although I think she'd rather you put your mouth to better use than talking."

"Och does she?" Jamie retorted, turning to lay on his side and pulling her leg up over his hip and looked at her for a long moment. She could tell there was a question bubbling somewhere, eager to hear what it was. "D'ye remember that party at the country club? When ye wore that white dress?"

"Yes," Claire answered slowly, though she knew exactly where this line of questioning was going.

"Ye look sae bonnie in white," he murmured, eyes bulging for a moment when he realized the weight of his words. He continued quickly, though the bright red tips of his ears weren't lost on Claire for a moment. "Yer curls all wild, and yer nipples starin' me in the eye all night, the size of cherries—ye didna wear a bra." Two skilled fingertips pinched the pink bud and twisted gently, teasingly, releasing a flood of arousal as he fixed her with a smoldering gaze. "Did ye do that tae tease me, Claire?"

Claire blushed, tucking her chin against her shoulder as he continued his ministrations. 

"Perhaps. It wasn't entirely...subconscious," she admitted, biting her lip as she smirked at him. "Did it work?"

"Yer in my bed, aren't ye?" Jamie queried, his voice deep and thick as molasses.

" _Aye_ ," Claire teased, sighing contentedly at that. "And quite happy to be here."

"Good." With a gentle hand on her jaw, fingertips gliding lightly over her pale skin, he pulled her down into a languid kiss, his tongue finding its way deep into her mouth as they breathed in each others air. Claire would have been perfectly satisfied to stay in that moment forever, his nose nuzzling sweetly at hers between the meeting of their lips, but Jamie pulled away eventually, tucking an errant curl behind her ear and then drawing her down to lay against his chest.

It was so easy, _too_ easy, the fitting of their bodies together—Claire could easily mistaken it for perfect. His arms provided a respite like no other, safe from prying eyes and Southern façades. She had always felt the most herself when she was with him, and if the past three nights had proven anything, he liked _just Claire._

"Did you want me then? At the party?" she asked, blinking slowly as she felt herself begin to grow sleepy. She'd have to leave soon, but she wouldn't rob herself of these final, sweet moments with him. 

"I did." Jamie admitted it readily, his low voice rumbling in his chest and mixing with his steady heartbeat, lulling her into something of a dream. "I wanted ye long before that, too."

Claire was genuinely surprised at that, though her body felt so heavy she could barely lift her head up to look at him. 

"When?"

"That's a story for another evenin', my duinne," Jamie told her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his hand smoothing up and down the soft skin of her arm. "Come, rest afore ye must be goin, fear brèagha; I'll no' let ye sleep o'erlong."

**Author's Note:**

> Fear brèagha - beautiful one


End file.
